


Your presence

by SoftCaster



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftCaster/pseuds/SoftCaster
Summary: Katalina finally realizes how much Vira means to her.





	Your presence

It's hard to not to miss her presence.  
Katalina was so used to having Vira by her side that her absence created an indescribable void in her chest , she didn't even know what she was feeling but since Vira had gotten closer to Djeeta she rarely managed to spend time with her and that secretly,really annoyed her.

"Such selfish thoughts... that can’t be me...  
am I...lonely?"  
The knight whispered to herself as she slowly got closer to the door of Vira's room.  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she was standing right in front of her door. Without even noticing it, she started gently rubbing the wood on it,almost as if she wanted to caress it or as if she was waiting for something.  
"Vira why can’t I fully accept the thought of you being away from me?" She thought to herself.

All of a sudden the door opens, katalina doesn’t have time to assume a normal position and so her hand remains on mid-air, awkwardly . Vira noticing something weird in her behavior looks at at katalina perplexed.  
"Is there anything wrong Onee-sama?" You look very uneasy.. you usually spend your time training at this hour ... "  
“V-Vira I ... I wasn’t expecting to meet you- I was looking for Djeeta you know ... I have to discuss some battle strategies with her and-“  
" Here I am!"Djeeta came out of the room intrigued by katalina’s words.  
“We were eating something together, sorry if I disappeared but now I'm ready to think about our strategy! Im so excited!” Djeeta exclaims, smiling.

Oh I see.   
So now Vira has also given her access to her room ... I remember when I was the only person who could get close to her and now .. she has grown so much it’s incredible . I can’t say the same for myself though,I didn't change one bit... I don't even know the reason why I’m feeling so upset right now, Katalina thought, but all she managed to say was-  
"Perfect! Djeeta can you wait for me in your room?"  
“Of course Katalina! See you in a bit!”  
Then I’ll leave you two alone... Vira continued with an almost melancholic tone as she was about to leave.  
"Wait Vira." Katalina grabbed Vira’s wrist.  
Huh? What am I doing? Why am I stopping her? I don't even know what’s happening at this point , but I can't let her go like this until I get my answers.  
"Onee...sama- what- I-" Vira started shuttering and quickly becoming a blushing mess.  
"A-Actually I wanted to talk to you,but I was too afraid to start this conversation ... Vira were you by any chance avoiding me? Could it be that ... you got tired of me? “   
Katalina asked looking right into her red eyes.  
“Please, at least tell me why you're spending so much time with djeeta so that I can finally understand the situation and maybe.. what I'm feeling too”  
" what- Onee-sama I - I always thought I was causing trouble ... I know my presence is not very welcomed here...the crew is scared of me except the captain,nobody truly likes me and ... You see- I had several nightmares about it. Everything starts spinning and all I can hear is the sound of your voice telling me how much of a burden I am... and that's why I decided it was time for me to act differently.  
I just wanted to ... make you proud of me..."  
Katalina at the sound of those words,decides to release the grip on Vira's wrist and immediately holds her tight against herself.  
" There’s not a single day where I’m not proud of you Vira...I would never consider you a burden, In fact,I was so used to your presence that my days are no longer the same without you , I miss our lunch dates together, our training sessions, buying new clothes together but more importantly I miss hearing your sweet voice every time you see me ...the way you call me, so full of energy and happiness, the smile you add when you see that I’m looking at you... makes my heart flutter, you can hear it for yourself right now Vira.  
There was no response from her beloved so the brunette kept going,  
“Oh, and I can assure you that everyone wishes to get closer to you but about that...I have to admit i'm getting selfish I don't like seeing you spend all of your time far away from me with Djeeta when-“ katalina took a deep breath and got closer to Vira’s ear.  
“you belong right beside me.”  
Katalina couldn't see Vira's face but she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks by the sound they made when they touched her armor.  
Vira was sobbing . That really worried the knight so she stepped away from the blonde to look into her eyes and wipe away her tears.  
"Please don't cry ... you know I'm slow- so forgive me I don’t understand what’s happening -"  
“A-Ah..O-Onee- No... K-Katalina... “  
Vira tried to talk between sobs but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth.  
“ it’s alright Vira take your time...you seem very shaken up so don’t force yourself and if there’s anything you need I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere this time I promise .”  
“ There’s... something I need..” the blonde said in a faint almost inaudible voice,  
“Katalina I want you to... hold me until I calm down completely..”  
“ with pleasure.” Replied the brunette hugging her tight while stroking her soft blonde hair.  
After a moment of pure silence Vira turned to face Katalina, her face completely flushed.

“Katalina...I love you.”

“Ah?”  
This time it was katalina's turn to blush.  
Wait.  
So that was what I was feeling all this time,it was ...love? I was in love with vira for such a long time... unbelievable...  
I'm so slow. She thought,  
and suddenly Katalina bursted out laughing.  
"Huh? What's so funny?I just confessed my feelings to you! "Vira looked at her, pouting a little.  
How cute."Ah it’s nothing really!”  
“Vira...I love you too." Katalina added smiling at her.  
and slowly she cupped the face of her beloved in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. 

~~~  
Meanwhile, in Djeeta’s room 

“...”

“ I bet that Katalina was so busy being gay when I left that she forgot about me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This was my first fic so I apologize for my many mistakes. I am so in love with this ship and I had to make some content for them I hope that at at least it was a tiny bit enjoyable and made your day better.  
> I think I’m gonna write about them more very soon! ( also I think that a jealous and oblivious katalina is a great concept and we need more of that)


End file.
